A terrible day That turnded out not so Terrible
by Gabriella Janeway
Summary: Kathryn in having a very bad day, but Chakotay makes it all better.


The time is 0700 hours...The time is 0700 hours..." Computer reset for twenty four hours." Kathryn Janeway slowly rolled over and opened her eyes. She felt to her left not to find her boyfriend of five months and fiance of two, but a padd with her name on it. She slowly sat up an opened the message.

_My Dearest Kathryn._

_I had a wonderful evening last night. I noticed you were shivering this morning that is why your blanket is out of your closet. I wish I could be there when you wake up, but I had to meet B'elanna early to go over some reports. Talk to you soon my love._

_Love Always, Your adoring Fiance_

_Chakotay _

Kathryn was having a very bad morning. She had started her period and everything hurt. It had never been an easy time for her, and she was always in massive amounts of pain. She could already tell it was going to be a bad day even though the note was thoughtful and she knew his presence was going to make her feel better. She got up and basically crawled into the bathroom and turned on the sonic shower. She was already late, and didn't want to be too late. After the quick shower, she got dressed and headed out the door with a full steaming mug of coffee in her hand. She stepped onto the turbo lift thankfully alone. She was in complete silence for problem the last time today. As she strolled onto the bridge she heard Ensign Kim " Captain on the Bridge." she gave him her best fake smile. " Thank you Mr. Kim"

" Report."

" All things are normal and we are on a course for the Alpha Quadrant at warp five." Chakotay answered happy she was finally on the bridge. She slowly lowered herself into her command chair and Chakotay leaned over to her. " Good morning beautiful. Did you get my note?"

" Yes Commander it was lovely thank you." Chakotay knew something was up, but he didn't want to confront her on the bridge so he figured he would wait until later.

After about twenty minutes of sitting in agonizing pain Kathryn couldn't take it anymore. She got up and went to her ready room handing the bridge over to Chakotay in the process.

_**KATHRYN'S READY ROOM...**_

Kathryn reached her couch before completely collapsing. She was in so much pain now she couldn't even see straight. Everything hurt, and she know there was nothing she could do about it _ Here we go again... _she thought to her self. She managed to hobble to the bathroom where she threw up and stayed for what seemed like forever. A couple hours later once she had enough strength she hobbled back to the couch. She felt a strong pain " Lights at 25" Kathryn finally fell asleep.

_**THE BRIDGE...**_

Kathryn had been in her ready room for about three hours. Chakotay was starting to get worried it wasn't unusual for Kathryn to go into her ready room for hours at a time, but ever since they had been together she would send him messages, or call him into the ready room with her. It also worried him because of the way she looked this morning. Kathryn looked like she was going to die. He waited about fifteen minutes and then handed the bridge to Tuvok. After trying to get access a couple times he used his override code. He entered and turned the lights on. He found Kathryn sleeping on the couch. he defiantly knew something was wrong, because she never slept during a shift. He gently walked over and sat beside her. He gently shook her until she stirred. " Kathryn sweetheart."

" What?"

" Are you ok?" Kathryn fluttered her eye's open.

" No." Chakotay could feel her body shaking. He slowly moved behind her and took her into his arms. She started shaking again. " What's wrong?"

" Cr...amps" Is all she could say. " Oh. I should have known. Why aren't you at home in bed?"

" I'm the Captain." She said as she rolled over still shaking. " Well a incapacitated captain isn't the best."

" Chakotay it hurts." She snuggled up to Chakotay as best she could. He saw the tears in her eye's she tried to let him see, but she was too weak. " I know baby why don't we hand the bridge over to Tuvok and get you back to your quarters?"

" That sounds good." Chakotay hit his comm badge. " Tuvok you have the bridge for the rest of the shift."

" Aye Commander." Chakotay took Kathryn back into his arms. " Can you walk?"

" I can try." She slowly stood up and collapsed back into his arms. She looked up " I guess that's a no."

" Don't worry about it." Chakotay picked her up and ordered a transport straight to her quarters. He sat on the couch and placed her onto his lap. She was still shaking pretty bad. " What can I do honey? How can I make it go away?"

" Just hold me a minute." Chakotay sat holding Kathryn until she stopped shaking. He picked her up and Placed her on her bed. " I'll be right back."

He walked into the bathroom and started a hot steamy bath. After adding the lavender oils he went back into her bedroom. He carefully undressed her and picked her up. He placed her into the bath tub and started to go into the other room when he heard a week voice call his name. " Chakotay where are you going?"

" I'll be back love, I'm just going to get some towels."

" Ok." A few minutes later he walked back in and slid into the tub behind Kathryn. He started to massage her shoulders and then just held her so she could relax. She let herself lay back and melt into him. " Are you feeling better?"

" A little." He could tell she was still in a lot of pain.

" Are you hungry?"

" No."

" Kath you need to try to eat something."

" I will later can we just stay here for awhile." After a while the water was starting to cool and Kathryn was shaking again. Chakotay got out of the tub and dried off. After putting his robe on he lifted Kathryn out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. After getting her situated and dressed he slowly placed her in bed on a heating pad that he had replicated earlier.

" Chakotay will you stay with me tonight?"

" Of course I will, I'll be right back ok I have a surprise for you." Chakotay walked into the living room and came back with a big bowl of coffee ice cream.

" Kathryn"

" Hmm."

" Here." Chakotay handed her the bowl.

" Thank you." Kathryn said with the eyes of a kid. Chakotay noticed how hard it was for her to move. So he took the bowl from her. " here let me." Chakotay fed her the ice cream until it was gone and then

brought the bowl back to the living room. When he came back in he slid in bed beside her and took her into his arms. " I love you Chakotay. You spoil me you know that."

" I love you too honey, and I know but I love spoiling you."

" What would I do without you."

" I don't know. Are you feeling better?"

" A little thank you."

Kathryn stayed in Chakotay's arms until they both fell asleep, but before they fell asleep he heard Kathryn say. " Thank you for making my terrible day not so terrible." Chakotay smiled and kissed her forehead. " Anytime."

THE END


End file.
